Blue Book
by MirrorofTime1528
Summary: AU of Gravity Falls. Journal 3 gets destroyed by Gompers, so Bill goes to Dipper to offer an apprenticeship.
1. Beginnings part 1

The beginning of the Blue Book AU

Dipper and Mabel were sent to Gravity Falls by their parents to get some fresh air. It seemed like it was going to be another boring summer until one fateful day.

Dipper's POV

I was reading a book while Mabel was rolling down a hill. All of a sudden "BOO!" Grunkle Stan yells while wearing a mask. I scream and fall backwards. A little bit later, Me and Mabel, along with Wendy and Soos, are working at the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap Stan owns and runs from his house. Stan asks which one of us is going to go hang up these signs to advertise the Mystery Shack.

"Not me!" Mabel says, which Soos and I quickly copy. "No one asked you, Soos." Stan says. "And I'm ok with that." Soos replies while eating a chocolate bar. "Wendy, you go put up the signs" Stan says. Wendy, in a bored voice says " I would. but the signs were to far away from my reach." I'd fire all of you if I could Stan says. He then goes Einey, Meney, Miney, You and points at me.I say" Aw what? Grunkle Stan, when I'm in those woods I feel like I'm being watched. "I'm not in the mood for this today" Grunkle Stan says and throws the signs to Mabel. "Your sister can do it, then.

I watched as Mabel went outside. I would've followed her outside, but then Stan said"Kid, I have another job for you.

(Authors Note: Sorry for horrible grammar. It does get better later, and I''ll fix the grammar at some point.)


	2. Beginnings Part 2

Mabel's POV

As I walked in the woods I randomly put up the signs. I was down to my last one. I found a tree to put the sign on and the started to hammer in a nail. The nail bent and there was a metallic sound. I was confused and hit the tree with the hammer. I found that the tree was made of, metal, and had an opening.

There were little switches in the opening that I messed with a little bit, them I heard a weird noise and a Gompers bleat. I looked back and found that the ground behind me had opened and there was another little opening.

I found this weird little book with six fingers on it with a three in the six-fingered hand. I was about to look at it when Gompers grabbed it from me with his teeth, started chewing on it and ran off.

I ran after it, because it looked like something Dipper would possibly like. I ran after Gompers, but stepped on a mushroom and fell.

I got back up and continued to look for Gompers. I lost him, but found him a bit later, And that, book, which was already half eaten. I scared Gompers to get him to drop the book, and he runs off. The book drops and opens to a page.

I couldn't read most of it since Gomper's saliva has caused the ink to go all runny. There were two parts I could read; The letters LL HER, which makes me wonder if whoever wrote this was going to tell a girl that the guy secretly liked her?

And the other thing read DO SUM ALL COSTS! I wonder if he was reminding himself to count the cost of the flowers he was going to give her. I start to walk back to the Mystery Shack when I pass Gompers.

I give him the book to let him eat the rest of it; After all, it would be better then to let the book rot in a moldy dump. I start on my way, and I see this guy in a black hoodie. I brush off my clothes, make my hair look beautiful, go up to him and say "Hi, my name's Mabel, what's yours?

Meanwhile, in Mindscape.

Something was wrong. Something had gone wrong with Bill's plans. He had known immediately when his eye had disappeared from the Journal. He luckily had seen what had happened since the Journal was destroyed near his eye trees, which he can also see out of. But Bill was not giving up on his plans.

Not by a long shot.


	3. Beginnings Part 3

Dipper's POV

After Mabel left, Grunkle Stan had me help him restock the Mystery Shack. It took a while, and Mabel had gotten back before we were even half way done.

I had finally gotten done with helping Grunkle Stan when I heard the doorbell. "Oh! He's here!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Who?" I asked. Mabel didn't answer, as she already had started towards the door.

She then exclaimed "Meet my new boyfriend, Norman!"Hello, I am Norman" I said"Hello" while Stan said "Hows it hangin'? "Are you ok? You look pale and what is that on your face?" I asked. "Its jam" was his reply.

As Norman weirdly walked away with Mabel, I felt like something was off about Norman. I went upstairs to think about it.

After thinking about it for a while, I still hadn't found an idea. I was looking through a book of Weird Humanoids and other Weird Stuff when Soos came into the room and asked "What are you doing, dood?"

Trying to figure out what Norman is." I replied. Soos then said "I'm always noticing weird things in this town, but one this is important: you have to have evidence, or people will think your a major league cuckoo clock" "As always Soos, you are right. But what is he?"

"I don't know dood, but go take a break for a little bit. It might help you get some ideas. Go watch a movie or something. I think Nearly Almost Dead But Not Quite! is on" Soos said.

And then, it clicked. "ZOMBIE!" I yell loudly. I now have an idea on what he is, now I just need proof.

On their second date, I followed them around, recording the entire thing. After their date was done, I analyzed the video, but couldn't find anything wrong with Norman.

Still, I confronted Mabel about Norman, telling her that he was a Zombie. She then proceed to kick me out of the room.

While Mabel was on her date, I was looking through the tapes again, after a little bit, said "Maybe Norman is just a normal guy." I look at the tape and see Norman's hand fall off, and then put it back on. I say"Wait?! What?I then rewatch the tape, just to make sure that I saw correctly.

I immediately ran outside to run after Mabel. I was given a bat and a shovel by Soos and Wendy gave me the keys to the Mystery Kart.

As I drive through the woods, I hear Mabel scream. "Don't worry Mabel I'll save you from the zombie." I yell.

I get there and to my surprise, she is being tied up by Gnomes, "Help! Norman turned about to be a bunch a gnomes!"

Mabel said. I cut Mabel out with the shovel, and batted a few aside with the shovel. We got to the Mystery Kart and floored it. I thought we were safe, but then this giant gnome that was made of other gnomes started chasing us.

We had gnomes flung at the kart, but we knocked them off, though I lost my hat in the process. We got back to the Shack, and the thing was still chasing us.

Mabel looked at me and whispered "I got an idea, but you have to trust me on this." I looked at her and nodded. Mabel then proceed to call the head gnome down (who's name is Jeff) and accepted his ring.

She then proceed to trick the gnome into the leafblower, and shoot at the giant gnome, which caused all the gnomes to retreat. "I'll get you back for this!" he said as he was shot away.

As they were retreating, I took a picture with a disposable camera that I had in my bag.

"Why did you take a picture Dipper?" Mabel asked. I replied "I want to draw the Gnomes and make a page or something about them, listing what we know about them and their weaknesses. So, if we run into them again, we'll be prepared."

Your just paranoid bro-bro." As we walked in, Stan said that he overstocked so we could both take something. I took a blue Pine Tree hat to replace my brown star hat, while Mabel took a Grappling Hook (why was there one in the Mystery Shack?)

Upstairs in our bedroom, Mabel was playing around with her grappling hook on her bed while I was writing down about the gnomes, and drew a picture of one on the page.

A little bit later, Mabel had already fallen asleep but I was finishing the writing part of the page. My last thought before falling asleep was "Maybe this summer won't be as boring as I thought.

MWZVU TXRI ZWM QZWVS TC SBKVFR XAHR EPE EZ GVILV GJVPETMTZ HIFIXD CVS TEBF PTDVWGF VVQMLE KBHLPW


	4. History Repeated

History Repeated

As Dipper fell asleep, he started to dream. Or, at least, he thought he was dreaming.

As Dipper's eyes opened, he noticed that he wasn't in bed anymore, and was standing up in some weird place. It looked like he was in space, with blank pieces of paper and ink floating everywhere. He also realized he wasn't wearing his pajamas. He was wearing his orange t-shirt that he wore everyday, with a weird blue trench coat and long pants.

He started walking when he heard a friendly voice say "Hi."

Dipper turns around and sees a golden all-seeing eye with a top hat, cane, and bow tie. "This isn't as weird as some of my other dreams" Dipper whispered to himself.

"Oh but this isn't a dream, Pine Tree! This is the Mindscape, which I pulled you into to talk to you!"

"Who are you and why did you bring me here? And why did I change clothes?" Dipper asked.

Bill answered "I'm Bill Cipher! And to answer your other question, your clothes changed to match the last person I pulled in here! I'm honestly not sure why that happened."

"Why did you bring me here? and how?" Dipper asked. Bill answered " When you go to sleep, your mind drifts more into the Mindscape. It was simple as pulling you into this part of the Mindscape so I could talk to you. It is what causes you to dream, and is always connected to the mind. The reason why is kinda long, so make yourself comfy"!

Bill snaps his fingers as two comfy chairs, a table, DDamD, tea cups, and a kettle appear. "Its the mind, so the liquid is the best thing that you can imagine. Literally".

As Dipper and Bill started to play DDamD and drank from their tea cups, Bill started to explain why Dipper was brought here.

"Thirty years back, I worked with a two Humans on Project Gravity Falls Anomalies. I met the creator of said project, who, at the time, was working on it alone.

"He summoned me after reading a cave wall when he ran into a snag with his studies. After talking with him a little bit, we came to an agreement."

I would help him with his project, which he had been cataloging in three Journals that were marked with a six fingered hand, and I would gain access to his mind".

"Gain access to his mind!?" Dipper exclaimed.

"Yes. I basically had control of his body, but he could talk to me and was still in his own body." Bill answered.

"We were working on a Portal. This Portal would serve both as an actual portal and a device to create knowledge."

"Unfortunately, the second researcher ended up being sucked into the portal. We were able to get him out, but his mind was damaged from the knowledge he gained and the surprise of it all."

"After that, Sixer cut off our deal. He barricaded his mind from me and continued to work on the project; hid his journals around Gravity Falls and got sucked into the portal in the early 1980′s."

"Now that you understand what happened, I can tell you why I brought you here. Earlier today, the third journal got destroyed."

"When that happened, I once again looked at the town. I realized that in the thirty years that many new anomalies had popped up." Bill snapped his fingers, and Dipper was surprised to his little page on the Gnomes. Bill snapped his fingers again, and caused a new page to appear.

"In all the time spent working on the journals, he never found a weakness to the Gnomes. Good job, Conifer. You were also brave enough to charge the Gnomes armed with only a bat and a shovel. You used your head and realized that Norman was not a normal man. You missed your mark, but you didn't know anything about the weirdness of this town. I see potential in you Conifer. I can see you becoming someone greater than even Sixer. I want to help you discover the new weirdness of this town. I can teach you magic, just like the magic in the game we're playing. I can teach information that was from Journal 3 and more. Information for a new journal."

Dipper asked "Are you sure that I'm the person to do this? I mean, what If I'm not up to the task of documenting the strangeness of Gravity Falls during this summer?"

Bill replied "Sixer sometimes wondered that. He wondered if he should've done something else with his life; something less dangerous. He would always continue working, because he already had set on this path and he couldn't change that now."

"Talking about danger; this town is dangerous to those who don't know how to protect themselves. You live on the edge of town, and close to the monsters. How will you protect yourself against Gremloblins?or the ghosts of the town? Or Thee Ark?"

"You need the knowledge on how to fight them." Bill answered. "I'll teach you the weirdness of Gravity Falls and how to protect yourself from it, and for me, you put in information from Journal 3 so that Sixer's efforts were not in vain." Bill puts out his hand as a blue fire erupts from it. Dipper wondered if he should accept. Dipper thought about the previous day, about how easily things could've gone wrong. And then he had his answer.

"I accept your terms" he said as he reached out and shook Bill's hand.

"So" Dipper asked"How will you teach me this knowledge?" Bill answered "I will teach you in your dreams. I will give you the pages from the destroyed journal and you can write them in. Time moves differently here, so you can learn much in eight hours." So Bill started to teach Dipper some of the information about Gravity Falls

LSDEEDWFDICDEKWLL


	5. The Basics of Magic

( **A/N: Sorry for being gone so long, I have a heavy case of procrastination, I'm trying to catch up my other story to this one, and medical issues popping up. After I get Corrupted Star to 5 chapters, I'll rotate working on chapters. Also, blog/bluebookau is the Tumblr for this story. Asks are open, and is updated a little before , though are at the same point in the story. I'll also say if I think that the next one will take a while, so I'd recommend following it, or at least checking it every once in a while.** )

"So, first, to be able to teach you anything else, I gotta teach you the foundations of magic and how to use it.""Bill stated.

"What?! Magic?!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Calm, Conifer." Bill answered.

"Yes, magic. There are three types of magic that humans can use without help: Light, Dark and Soul." Bill spoke.

"Which one do you wanna learn how to do first?" Bill inquired.

"Soul." Dipper answered. Bill chuckles.

"What?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, its just that Soul Magic was what Sixer asked first." Bill replied.

"But, to answer you question Soul Magic is the most interesting type of magic. It, unlike the other magics, is limited to how much Soul Energy one has in their body. You can only use it If you have Soul Energy left in your body, and it takes time to restore that." Bill answered.

"Do you want me to check how much Soul Energy you have? Bill asked.

"Can you?" Dipper asked.

"Of course." Bill answered.

Bill closed his eye and started chanting, and poked Dipper on the forehead. His bow was spinning rapidly, and his top hat was upside down. Dipper's birthmark was glowing blue.

Bill's eye opened and he was blasted back. His top hat and bow were sideways.

"Unholy shit." Bill stated.

"What? Is something wrong with my soul magic?" Dipper asked.

"Conifer, you got more soul than Sixer! And your soul power grows with age!" Bill replied. "You have the ability to become one of the most powerful magic users ever!"

"What! Why do I have this much!? Can it cause problems!?" Dipper asked.

"You have it because of your birthmark. Your birthmark seems to be magically connected to its star counterpart, which in turn, makes it easier to restore magic when it is around. It seems those born with a abnormality on their body can hold more magic. It's nothing bad, its actually REALLY GOOD. It's a blessing, not a curse."

"Ok. Are there any bad sides to Soul Magic?" Dipper asked.

"Do you remember how I said you can run out? Well, if you run out, you go into a Soul Coma. A Soul Comma is basically you fall asleep until you recharge fully, and it takes longer than usual. Also, your max of soul magic will be lessened and you can't use any type of magic for a day once you wake up. Your body needs to stabilize itself with the Magic that is got used to not having." Bill replied.

Dipper fidgets with his thumbs. "Wow. I guess I better be careful then. And what about the other magics? Light and Dark.? Dipper asked.

"Light magics mainly deal with attacking, defending,and healing. You can send a magic sword at someone, create shields, and heal others wounds. Dark magics mainly deal with poison, control, and the mind. And this is just the tip of the iceberg. They also both have magics to somewhat undo certain spells. Also, say you attack someone with a magic sword, and it impales them, they won't actually be impaled, but they will feel like they have been."

"This is only with Light and Dark Magic. Soul Magic will leave lasting marks on what is attacked with it." Bill replied. Now, on how to use Magic. I'll teach you four main spells for Light and Dark Magic."

"The one to summon a sword is "Drswo", which then you say "Sturth" if you wanna thrust it at one, or "Ilces" if you wanna slice something. Say them together, such as "Drswostruth" if you want to do the action immediately. Another very useful one is "Telcfler" which will reflect, but you'll need to know exactly what to reflect. To heal a wound is "Hale." The amount of energy to heal depends on the size. The spell to shield someone or something is "Dlishe" and a noun. So, as an example, Dlisheconifer would make a shield appear in front of you."

"How would it know to shield me if you said Conifer?" Dipper asked.

"Meaning is everything in magic. If I say "Conifer" and mean you, it'll shield you and not a tree. Do you understand?" Bill asks.

"Yeah. Continue with the other spells."

"No. First I got to know that you know how to use them. Drswostruth!"

A Gold sword appears and goes towards Dipper.

"Wha?!" Dipper starts to run away from the sword. 'Why wasn't I given any warning!?"

"Cause Magic is instantaneous!" Bill stated.

"Why is the sword following me?!" Dipper yelled.

"Its magic." Bill answered.

"No shit Sherlock." Dipper replied.

"Use Magic Conifer!" Bill yelled.

"Telcfler!" Dipper yelled at the sword.

The sword u-turns and heads towards Bill.

Bill yells "Drswo!" and the spell ends.

"Now lets try out this..." Bill started to say before he noticed something.

7 Weird markings had appeared around the area, and had started to glow.

"Demontolui!" Bill yelled.

"What?!" Dipper asked.

"Magic Eaters!" Bill replied. "They'll take all your Soul Magic if they are able to get close enough, and they are only able to be killed by magic! You try to kill them, and I'll step in if needed!"

"Is there a spell to multiply the amount of swords I summon?" Dipper asked

"Clever! And yes, the spell is Tulim, but..."

"Tulimdrswostruth!" Dipper yelled, not hearing what Bill was about to say.

7 blue swords appeared, and skewered there targets, causing them to disappear.

Dipper suddenly felt light headed and like he was gonna throw up.

"...But a spell with three or more words in it will make a beginner light headed and nauseous." Bill finished.

Bill placed his hand on Dipper's head and chanted "Haleconnifer" three times. Dipper's head felt a bit better immediately, although his stomach took a while.

"Magic is relative to where you direct it, so since my hand was on your head, it healed faster. You won't ever be fully healed from magic though, so be careful."

"How did you know what I was gonna ask?" Dipper inquired.

"You looked confused about something, so I took a guess." Bill replied. I'm gonna end this session, and we'll continue up tomorrow night."

"Wait." Dipper said.

"What do you want?" Bill asked.

"What is the real name of the Author of the Journals, or "Sixer" as you call him?" Dipper asked, staring into Bill's eye.


End file.
